


Дьявол на моем плече шепчет — на запад, и я пошел на восток

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Что это значит — взрослеть.





	Дьявол на моем плече шепчет — на запад, и я пошел на восток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the devil on my shoulder said go west (so go east)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896862) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



Когда Мурасакибара облажался, а Акаши перехитрил сам себя из ошибочного желания предотвратить любые ошибки в дальнейшем, которые могли бы навредить их статусу в средней школе, астральное положение баскетбольного клуба Тейко сдвинулось на три дюйма влево. Всего три дюйма, но каждый из них олицетворял что-то абстрактное и опасное, неописуемое понятиями широты и долготы. Единственным, кого не затронула эта фундаментальная потеря человечности, был Мидорима, у которого с человечностью изначально было не очень. Его не слишком заботили победы, поражения или выяснения отношений из ошибочного желания отстоять свой авторитет, он просто хотел забивать трехочковые. Это завораживало Рёту, который взобрался на этот пьедестал, чтобы тусить с богами, а они устали быть богами и отправились по скользкому пути саморазрушения, оставив его разочарованным и в баскетболе, и в рае. Остальной команде понадобилось по крайней мере раз проиграть Куроко (Аомине — два раза), прежде чем они снова обрели равновесие. Тем временем, Мидорима носил в кармане градусники и электробритвы и ходил в школу.

Когда Куроко закончил у всех выигрывать, а Акаши исправил свою гетерохромию и характер, Момои взяла все в свои руки и организовала посиделки в Макдональдсе в районе, центральном для тех из них, кто остался в Токио. В итоге ее беспокойство, что кто-нибудь принесет ножницы (она сунула в карман свои на всякий случай), оказалось напрасным. Акаши не смог только ради них приехать в Токио, а Рёта по несчастливой случайности оказался занят. Они собирались еще на втором и третьем году старшей школы, забили на следующий год после окончания, а потом умудрились собраться снова благодаря внезапному порыву сентиментальности у Аомине. К этому моменту Мурасакибара уже давно сбежал во Францию соревноваться с другими энтузиастами от десертов в стрессовой обстановке, благоухающей маслом.

Куроко начал курить. Это превратило его в признанную звезду вечера: Момои тыкала его в плечи, похудевшие с тех пор, как Рёта видел его в последний раз, а Акаши попытался заняться всеобщим психоанализом поверх своего стакана, зловеще прикладываясь к пиву. В этом году Рёта тоже смог приехать и всех тыкал в этот факт, если ему казалось, что этому уделяют недостаточно внимания. Мидорима весь вечер забрасывал его осуждающими взглядами через стол, но Куроко ему улыбался. Почему-то это наполнило Рёту чувством гордости.

Они завершили вечер еще одним раундом напитков, купленных Аомине — он решил до тридцати искупить свои грехи перед всеми, с кем вел себя как мудак в школе. Они с разной степенью неохоты согласились скоро встретиться вновь и отправились к своим станциям метро, или велосипедам, или личным шоферам, незаметно ждущим на соседней улице, думая о сигаретах и бумажниках из дорогой кожи на столе. Жизнь случилась с ними, как это обычно происходит, и их закрутило в изнурительном, рваном темпе взросления. Поколение высокомерных эгоистичных богов выросло, и теперь их связывало только общее астральное положение школьных лет, и разделяло беспокойное море времени, пространства и разных университетов. Рёта зацементировал труд своей жизни успешной второстепенной ролью в известной дораме. Роль имела такой успех, что Рёта оказался популярнее обоих главных героев во всех рейтингах популярности и на промо-мероприятиях. Он устал притворяться богом и решил слезть с пьедестала. Он купил домой кофемашину. Наверное, это и значило — взрослеть.

* * *

Когда Мидорима пишет ему впервые за три года (название и адрес известной изакаи), Рёта думает, что остальных тоже позвали. Возможно, на него вдруг накатывает ностальгия. Он не собирается об этом судить. Он причесывается, натягивает вчерашние джинсы, и, садясь за столик через три минуты после установленного времени и глядя на Мидориму с большим плюшевым полярным медведем в руках, предполагает, что остальные опаздывают еще сильнее. Не удивительно, учитывая их прошлый опыт.

— Они не придут, — Мидорима делает глоток воды. На столе два стакана. У Мидоримы — почти пустой.

— О, заняты? Жалко, я давно не разговаривал с Куроко-ччи.

— Я их не пригласил.

Рёта застывает, не вынимая руку из волос. Он их снова отрастил после краткого периода, в который находил все более ужасные способы стричься коротко, не бреясь при этом налысо, и теперь вернулся к привычке трогать волосы, чтобы отвлечься. Он задает очевидный вопрос:

— Почему?

— Почему что?

— Почему не пригласил?

— Почему бы не пригласить только тебя?

Мидорима наливает соевый соус в крошечную соусницу. Он делает это тщательно, следя, чтобы каждая капелька приземлялась точно в центре. Когда соусница наполняется до краев, он останавливается.

— Я, — говорит он и снова останавливается, теперь резче. У него новые очки, замечает Рёта — круглые стекла в тонкой золотой оправе. Ему идет, но вместе с тем он смотрится совершенно иначе, выглядит изящнее, чем в школьную пору. — Я хотел поужинать с тобой.

Ну спасибо, думает Рёта, я ничего не понял. Он не произносит этого вслух. Мидорима заказывает якитори, перепелиные яйца и кучу других блюд, и Рёта эгоистично думает, что хочет сначала насладиться едой, а потом уже думать, зачем он сюда пришел и что это значит. Еда, в конце концов, выглядит отлично. Так он и поступает.

* * *

— Так зачем ты позвал меня ужинать? — спрашивает Рёта через пару часов. Он нечаянно прикусил щеку, и вкус крови неприятно примешивается к пиву. Он пьян. Мидорима — очевидно трезв. Он пересадил плюшевого медведя в сторону, опасаясь за его участь.

— Захотел, — повторяет Мидорима, как робот. Очень высокий, зеленоволосый, вызывающе привлекательный робот. Описание «строгий, собранный и слегка неловкий» подходит этому задумчивому двадцатисемилетнему нейрохирургу в серой рубашке куда больше, чем пятнадцатилетке, которому баскетбол заменял социальную жизнь. 

— Это ни о чем мне не говорит, — Рёта положил голову на стол. Слава богу, официант унес остатки еды. Его кожа в последнее время страдает.

— Ладно, я увидел твое раздражающее лицо на уличной рекламе и вспомнил о твоем существовании.

— Гораздо лучше. Тоже ни о чем мне не говорит, но уже лучше.

— Я не тот же человек, которым был в средней школе, Кисе Рёта.

— Вижу. Ты, например, гораздо привлекательнее.

— Ты пьян. Отправлю тебя домой.

* * *

Мидорима вытягивает из него адрес квартиры и сам отвозит его домой. Он не пытается сделать что-нибудь подозрительное — поцеловать его, трахнуть или потрогать за локоть, когда думает, что Рёта не видит, хотя Рёта не стал бы протестовать (вдруг понимает он), потому что Мидорима — нормальный человек, а не мудак какой-нибудь. Утром он проверяет свой телефон и видит новое сообщение от Мидоримы: тот напоминает ему пить больше воды и не напиваться в компании нехороших людей, потому что не все такие добрые, как он. Рёта звонит Куроко.

Голос Куроко на другом конце провода звучит приглушенно. Слышно какие-то помехи, и Рёта сразу понимает, что он наверняка опять сидит на балконе. Иногда Аомине плачет, когда особенно сильно напивается. В последний раз, когда это случилось, он сказал Рёте, что это печально — видеть, как их Куроко так быстро растет. Посмотри на него, бормотал Аомине, заламывая руки. Спорим, он больше не верит в Санта-Клауса? Для начала, мне кажется, он никогда в него не верил, ответил Рёта.

Рёта пытается начать разговор с пустяков, как всегда пытается сделать с самыми важными вещами в жизни, но Куроко угрожает бросить трубку, так что ему не удается рассказать про чьего-то пуделя на прогулке, которого он недавно видел. А жаль.

— Тебе не кажется, что Мидорима-ччи сейчас, ну, красивый? — спрашивает он вместо рассказа про пуделя.

— Ты то же самое сказал в последний раз, когда мы виделись.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Курокоччи, — Рёта понятия не имеет, о чем это он.

— Ты был пьян.

После этого Куроко все-таки кладет трубку, потому что Рёта замолкает, и от него не добьешься реакции, пока он переосмысливает свою жизнь и моральные принципы. Вздыхая, он падает обратно на кровать — все еще во вчерашней одежде. Ну правда, он чувствует себя дерьмово.

* * *

Он знает, что привлекателен. Если бы он этого не знал к этому времени, то был бы полным идиотом или обладателем гигантского комплекса неполноценности. И хотя он не отрицает, что последнее здорово попортило ему жизнь в двадцать (Куроко этому свидетель, он больше всего страдал от печально знаменитых Звонков Рёты Поздней Ночью), но он наконец смирился с большинством своих блистательных проблем белого человека.

Ну, кроме странного положения дел у них с Мидоримой. Если он начнет задумываться об этом, ему придется встретиться лицом к лицу с тем фактом, что его патологическая привычка врать вообще-то никуда не делась. Возможно, она прилипла к нему в старшей школе, на матче, во время которого ему пришлось остаться на скамейке из-за колена, и он смотрел, как Мидорима попадает раз за разом, на его идеальные броски — как фотограф наблюдает за дикой природой вблизи, с ног до головы в камуфляже и в соломенной шляпе на макушке. Вот он — грациозными прыжками пересекает громадные пустынные равнины, ловко уклоняясь от всех атак. Мидорима из вида Мидорим — невероятно редкое и почитаемое существо. Его можно найти только в раю, там он бросает трехочковые и крадет из мира смертных обычные бытовые предметы, чтобы обеспечить себе удачу. Он охуительно красивый.

Или это могло начаться в средней школе, когда Рёта утратил свои иллюзии по поводу мирового устройства, а Мидорима просто продолжил бросать трехочковые, как будто ему не казалось странным, что их баскетбольная команда как будто схлопнулась в один миг. Ему всегда было интересно, как Мидориме это удавалось, человек ли он вообще, есть ли живое, бьющееся сердце под этой гладкой металлической оболочкой. Рёта смотрит на сообщение от Мидоримы на своем телефоне, держит палец над кнопкой «ответить» и, наконец, блокирует экран.

* * *

Они снова встречаются в парке Уэно утром в воскресенье. Вокруг семьи, парочки и школьники, одетые неуклюже и по-школьному, и это так похоже на свидание, что даже Рёте, каким бы он ни был актером, не удается это игнорировать. Он напряженный и нервный, а Мидорима (четыре года как выпустился из меда и свыкся со своей работой уважаемого доктора для семей, которые платят за лечение как за отдых) всеми силами пытается быть приятным и понимающим, и почему-то это еще сильнее нервирует Рёту. Мидорима нечаянно задевает его руку, и Рёта врезается в столб. Это приводит к ссоре, ни разу не яростной (потому что голос Мидоримы не поднимается выше определенных децибелов, а Рёта остро осознает, что на них пялятся школьницы, сидящие в засаде на другой стороне пруда), но все равно некомфортной. Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы увидеться с айсбергом, говорит Мидорима, передвигая свои очки все выше и выше по переносице. Ну извини, что я не такой ловелас, как ты думал, я соврал про твою привлекательность, огрызается Рёта. Они расходятся до того, как их нагоняет середина дня.

Через три дня он ломается. Он сочиняет длинное сообщение о старшей школе и пугающих, непонятных чувствах, и о том, что не выспался, потому что смотрел сериал на нетфликс, и сериал просто супер, Мидорима обязан его посмотреть. Он удаляет сообщение. Посылает сообщение покороче.

Мидорима встречает его на баскетбольной площадке рядом с домом, потому что они выросли в Тейко и сколько бы они ни пытались убежать в кулинарные школы во Франции, они никогда не смогут по-настоящему вырваться из всеобъемлющей тени баскетбола. Рёта забыл мяч, потому что вот такой он гениальный. Мидорима достает свой из сумки.

— Это талисман на сегодня, — он бросает его Рёте, тот отбивает его пару раз, делает круг по площадке и возвращается туда, где стоял — к Мидориме. Тот не сдвинулся с места и смотрит на него со странным напряжением. Оно как будто отфильтрованное, нарочно разбавленное, но все равно острое.

— Что? — Рёта склоняет голову набок. Он надеется, что выглядит хорошо.

— Если тебе не больно, оно того не стоит. Так мне сказали однажды, — говорит Мидорима и забирает свой мяч. Он отбивает его о покрытие, останавливается, выпрямляется. Целится — его красивые руки обнимают мяч. У Мидоримы всегда были красивые руки. Это всего лишь одна из многих вещей, о которых Рёта себе врал для удобства, боясь, что он как-то слишком далеко заходит и что Мидорима никогда больше не захочет посмотреть ему в глаза. Он был до боли драматичным подростком. Все они когда-то были.

Мидорима делает бросок. Мяч касается кольца, но все равно попадает в корзину. Он этого не видит — уже отвернулся и идет обратно. Рёта смотрит на него: двадцатисемилетний Мидорима с новыми очками и красивыми, дорогими на вид часами на руке. Но лицо — то же самое, и те же самые привычки. Ему всегда было интересно, как Мидорима смог остаться на дорожке, которую протоптал для себя, почему не пал жертвой трехдюймового астрального сдвига — не так явно, как остальные. У Мидоримы всегда было хорошо с математикой. Он мог рассчитать время, расстояние и скорость в два раза быстрее, чем Мурасакибара — съесть умайбо. Казалось, его ничто не способно так легко ранить.

— Ты говоришь это всем своим пациентам, прежде чем втыкаешь в них скальпель? — отзывается Рёта.

Мидорима в естественных условиях — в спортзале баскетбольного клуба Тейко, на баскетбольной площадке рядом с супермаркетом, с тусклой разметкой и погнутым кольцом — движется по земной поверхности. Он делает это неторопливо, осторожно ставит одну ногу после другой, как будто от одного движения все может рассыпаться в прах. Когда он наконец достигает Рёты, то плавно останавливается.

— Нет, — говорит он, — я говорю это людям, в которых влюбился.

— Три недели прошло. И четырнадцать лет, если считать среднюю школу, — про себя Рёта молится богам, с которыми обедал в школе. Аомине и его поздней подростковой сентиментальности, Акаши и его всеведению, Куроко, которому ему после этого опять придется звонить или даже угостить его обедом в хорошем ресторане, в котором можно курить. Он сглатывает.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Мидорима смотрит на него.

— Голубям можно летать?

— Не знаю, может этому конкретному нельзя?

— Чертовски не повезло этому голубю.

У Мидоримы мягкие губы и теплые руки, и длинные ресницы, похожие на паутину, и Рёта больше не подросток, и у него словарный запас, почерпнутый из эротики XVIII века, но как же он хочет отвезти Мидориму куда-нибудь на пляж. Они смогут смотреть на волны, соблазнительно ползущие по берегу, и писать друг другу дерьмовые стихи, и Рёта сможет задать ему все вопросы, которые похоронил внутри со своего тринадцатилетия, а Мидорима бросал мяч и нечаянно разбил его душу надвое. Потому что Мидорима не такой засранец, как Куроко, и ответит, и тогда Рёта вскроет его красивую человеческую оболочку, заберется внутрь и получит свою боль сполна.

Наверное, это и значит — взрослеть.


End file.
